


The Invitation (Laurens)

by rosyinsomniac



Series: What'd I Miss [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Party, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyinsomniac/pseuds/rosyinsomniac
Summary: John and Alex get invited to a surprise party when James picks up a cake for Thomas, and John is a baker,  it's just really cute okay??





	The Invitation (Laurens)

**Author's Note:**

> so like first fic, pls be nice and enjoy the cute gays 
> 
> feel free to interact with me on tumblr, @rosyinsomniac

John just just gotten into work and barely had time to send a quick goodbye text to his boyfriend Alex, “Au revoir mon amour”, before a familiar face walked towards him and started “Excuse me, I’m here to pick up an ice cream cake, the name is Madison?”

John looks at him for a moment, his face screwed up, trying to place the face he was staring at. “James?” A look of comprehension dawned on John’s face, thinking back to the literature survey they had taken together a semester ago.

“Oh shit, John?”

“Yeah.” He laughs a little, “Are you still dating Thomas?”

“Yeah!” James responds, and John finds himself a bit taken aback by the enthusiasm, but James manages to externally calm himself before finishing, “He just finished a semester abroad, like in Paris, actually, the cake is for a welcome home party”

John smiles and turns to go into a backroom before explaining over his shoulder, “Then I’ll go get that for you.”

He returns with the tricolor ice cream cake, blue white and red in the style of the french flag, clearly in honor of James’ boyfriends study abroad, smiles as he looks down at it, remarking “This thing is so adorable!”, taking the money.

“So, Laurens..” James begins as John gets out his change, “You can come to the party if you want.” and proceeds to give him the address and time before he can either accept or deny the invitation.

“I’ll see if I can make it, but is it okay if I bring my boyfriend?” He asks a bit sheepishly, handing over the cake box, with a receipt and change placed gently on top.

“Yeah totally! The more the merrier, right?” he agrees and Laurens can see a realization spread across his face, “Ohhhhh, did you finally start dating that kid from the Caribbean?”  
Laurens laughs, “Well, first of all, he’s from St. Kitts and Nevis. Oh, and by the way his name’s Alex and he’s super smart and he got a full scholarship to Princeton and he’s gonna change the world one day and..” He realizes he’s been gushing and shuts up, blushing.

“It was nice to see you John, hope you can make it tonight.” John waits for him to leave before getting his phone out to text Alex.


End file.
